Bagel & Coffee
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Castle corrupts Beckett - or at least makes her give into her deepest desire.


**Okay, I've never written a Castle fic before and if it's out of character - I'm really sorry. I literally just started watching this show like two days ago. I've been like overdosing on it and driving my parents nuts with it because I'm totally in love with it. :) Anyways, this idea came to me last night and I literally wrote it in a half hour. So I hope it's decent. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly enough own nothing. **

**Dedicated to Dana for encouraging me to write Castle fic and showing me where to watch Castle and just being a total fangirl with me. That is some real bad grammar in that previous sentence but it's all for you, Danes. Love you.**

**

* * *

**

Kate Beckett had never been a breakfast person. She was the woman that got up, grabbed her overheated, burnt coffee from the maker on her way out the door, and downed a granola bar somewhere around her mid-morning break. She had grown up in quaint home in one of the nicer New York City neighborhoods and as she took the bus to school each morning, she had watched the people meandering down the streets and starting their days. Somewhere around the eighth grade she grew infatuated with the yuppie generation that meandered into coffee shops and emerged with steaming hot fancy drinks in cups that were surely bad for the environment and bagel in hand. That was when Kate Beckett decided when she grew up she'd drink overpriced coffee and eat bagels every morning for breakfast on her way to her perfect job in Manhattan.

Of course reality stumbled in and crushed her perfected morning routine before it was ever put into action. Her best friend told her all about the way bagels hung on your insides and it would take at least five years for it to fully evacuate your body – the weight hanging onto your hips in a surely unflattering way. Coffee would stunt her growth and stain her perfectly white teeth – ruining any career option she might have outside of New York City garbage pick up. At least that's what Sarah Whitmore had lead her to believe.

Her mother was murdered, the murderer never found, the case eating away at the family that had once been the pillar of strength. The corner office with a six figure income and the perfected morning routine was again pushed to the back burner. Rage ate at her stomach lining and the intense need for justice raced through her veins. Her life became burnt coffee and late nights pouring over case files in a cold and lonely precinct. Detective Kate Beckett was guts, glory, and all guns – she had no time for the lines at Starbucks or extra hours at the gym working off the extra calories that could keep her from tackling the suspect.

Then her life was turned upside down.

Enter Rick Castle.

The tension released from her shoulders, laughter emitted from her lips, and love rebuilt the holes that senseless murder had left. He was the kind of man who got what he wanted, when he wanted it. His presence commanded the attention he pretended he didn't desire. Daily, he caused Kate to do whole body eye rolls at his ignorant charm.

Richard Castle managed to corrupt Katherine Beckett.

The cavalier, devil-may-care attitude slowly seeped through her pores and melded into her bones. He didn't glance at the back of bottles to read calorie content and if jeans stopped fitting, he went and bought a new pair. Before she could blink, the Detective found herself matching him calorie for calorie as they downed beers and burgers after shifts.

Then came the Saturday – the day of her birthday. She treated herself to a slow run through the park before ending up at the precinct where she found a surprise waiting for her. A card sat propped open on her desk, next to her breakfast. The card just simply said, "Happy Birthday. Indulge. -Castle". There on the lacquered oak was a perfectly steaming cup of something she couldn't pronounce from Starbucks and a bagel smothered in cream cheese. Her perfect breakfast from the writer she hadn't wanted to let in.


End file.
